Meeting At The Sunset
by Golden Saphir
Summary: My first fanfic altogether...5 Chapters, 4 pairings: SonAmy, KnuxTikal, TailsCream and ShadTiara. COMPLETE. NO FLAMES. Chapter 6 is the original chapter 4...how it was originally a four chapter comic.
1. SonAmy

**Meeting at the Sunset**

**Flashback**:

"Sonic, what's bothering you?" Amy asked the blue Hedgehog.

"It's nothing." Sonic replied.

"You know you can tell me anything." Amy told the one she loved. "I keep secrets."

"I can't tell anyone. Not you, not Knuckles, not even Tails." Sonic said. "I just can't be around people so much."

"But why?" Amy asked.

"I JUST CAN'T!" Sonic shouted at the pink Hedgehog.

Amy burst into tears. Sonic just stood there, completely shocked of what he had just done. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but he couldn't. He feared Amy might do something if he did.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said, his voice shaken.

He ran off, with tears in his own eyes, leaving Amy behind.

**Now**:

It has been three years since Sonic and Amy have seen each other. Both are still upset at what happened at Turquoise Hill. Sonic regrets shouting at her and running off. Amy is still devastated by the event. Neither have got over it.

It is mid-summer, and Sonic is on holiday at the Sunset Beach. He had a hard six months, trying to sort out the filing system of the tax service, which then unfortuanately for him resulted in him being fired. He also wanted to keep his life in order because of his feelings for Amy.

"Why? Why did I run away?" He asked himself, staring at the sunset on the horizon. "I feel like such a fool for doing it. If only I could tell her how I feel."

Mean while, in another area of the Sunset Beach resort, Amy is relaxing on her holiday, happy at how her career is going. She had a few boyfriends since what Sonic did at Turquoise Hill, but unfortunately for her they were complete jerks. Little did she know he was at the same resort. Neither did she know how Sonic really felt about her.

Sonic's Point of View:

"I can't believe I was that foolish to get away from her and let her go."

He looks up at the sunset.

"Amy, I'm sorry." He said to himself.

Amy's Point of View:

"Why Sonic?" She said, staring at the same sunset, about two miles from where Sonic was. "Why did you leave me? Without you it seems like there's nothing."

She continues to look at the Sunset, with tears starting to well from her eyes.

"Oh if only you were here with me." She started crying.

**The Next day**:

Sonic decided to go into the town to look for souvenirs he could take back home with him. Unbeknown to him, Amy was doing the exact same thing. She didn't know that he was in town either.

Sonic picked up a wind chime, which had Chinese language characters marked on it. He looked at it for a couple of minutes before deciding to buy it.

About two minutes later, he noticed a pink Hedgehog walking by a café. The pink Hedgehog was none other than Amy.

He started his way over to her, but thought that if he did, she might shout at him for leaving her like he did. He turned around and walked the other way. However, immediately after he did this, Amy had a strange feeling come over her. She turned around and noticed the blue Hedgehog.

"That can't be…" She whispered to herself in shock.

**Later That Evening**:

Sonic was walking down the shoreline kicking a rock. After a while, he started to walk back towards his hotel room. On his way there, he noticed Amy walking on beach towards the sea. He started walking over to her, when he became afraid again.

"Get a grip Sonic!" He thought. "You haven't seen her in three years and if you don't talk to her now, you may never see her again."

He forgot his fear and continued walking across the beach.

Amy's Point of View:

"That couldn't have been Sonic in town. It just couldn't have been." She thought to herself, walking towards the sea.

She kept walking towards the sea, until she was about thirty metres from the water. She sat down, looking at the sunset. She began to remember what happened at Turquoise Hill. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Sonic…" She began, as more tears came. "It's my fault you went. I shouldn't have been so persistent." She was openly crying now, but nobody was around to walk over and comfort her.

Normal:

Sonic saw Amy crying. He became afraid once again.

"Get a grip damn it!" He thought to himself again. "She's crying and need someone who cares."

He continued walking over to Amy. As he got closer, he heard her sobs about everything being her fault at Turquoise Hill. Tears began to fill in his eyes at this, because he believed it to be his fault.

After a few minutes, he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at this, but when she turned round to see who it was, she gave a scream of happiness and hugged him instantly. What surprised her more was the fact he wasn't fighting back.

"Sonic, I'm sorry." Amy said, her eyes welling tears.

"I'm sorry too." Sonic replied.

She continued to hug him and after five minutes, let go of him. She looked into his eyes. She noticed something in him, about them.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked him, as he smiled down at her.

"This time, I swear there's nothing." Sonic replied. "I've just missed you too much."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, surprised. It was the first time she heard him say this. Sonic continued to smile down at her, with some tears in his eyes again.

"I mean that ever since I left you at Turquoise Hill, nothing has been the same." Sonic started. "Every day was becoming a nightmare. I kept missing you."

Amy stood there, with her sight transfixed on him.

"You m-mean you?" She asked him, surprised at what he just said. More tears came from her eyes.

"I do." Sonic said, looking into Amy's eyes.

She looked up at him, her lips coming close to his. Sonic brought his own lips to hers, and both locked into a passionate kiss. She had waited so long for him to be hers, and after three years of not seeing each other, her eternal wish came true. After five minutes, they broke apart. Tears were in both their eyes, but they ignored that and just smiled at each other.

"I love you Amy Rose." Sonic said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sonikku." Amy said back, looking into his eyes.

They looked at the sunset, their arms around each other, and kissed once again.


	2. KnuxTikal

**Meeting At The Sunset**

**Chapter 2: KnuxTikal**

**Flashback:**

Tikal stood at the foot of the altar of the Master Emerald. She was waiting for Knuckles to return to Angel Island. Super Sonic had only just defeated Perfect Chaos.

She waited for a week, before a small red dot appeared near the edge of the Island. She watched as it made its way towards her, at a good speed, nearly that of Sonic himself. After a few minutes, Knuckles appeared in front of her.

"Hey Tikal." He said, not noticing her facial expression, which was somewhat very angry.

She didn't reply, and instead turned around and walked up the stairs to the Master Emerald. Knuckles watched her, confused. He decided to follow her.

He reached the top of the altar, and found her staring at the Master Emerald, tears starting to pour from her eyes.

"Tikal, what's wrong?" He asked her. Big mistake.

She turned to him, with her face angry once again. Tears were now openly streaming down her face.

"Why?" She said softly, the tears dampening and staining her orangey fur. "You're supposed to be the guardian of this Island and the Master Emerald, and you spend a week off the Island and don't even think that Chaos could be unleashed again? What sort of guardian are you?"

Knuckles stared at her blankly for a minute. He was quite shocked at this.

"I needed a bit of time with my friends." He replied. "Do you have any idea how lonely it is up here on the Island?" He asked back.

"Why lonely?" She replied. "There's two of us on it now. Don't you care?"

"I do care, but I've spent my whole life on this Island, isolated from people I could be happy and friends with." Knuckles replied, not caring where this was going.

"So what are you saying?" Tikal asked rhetorically. "You'd give up the Master Emerald so you can be with your friends, and destroy the world?"

Knuckles stared at her, before answering.

"No." Knuckles replied dryly. "I'll take the Master Emerald with me."

Tikal stood on the spot, completely shocked at what he had just said. More tears formed in her eyes. She turned her back on Knuckles and the giant Emerald.

"Go." She said, with a shaken voice. She closed her eyes and brought her hands close to her face in a praying position.

Knuckles didn't hesitate. He walked up to the Master Emerald and commanded it to decrease it's size. He picked up the now small Emerald and glided off towards the Mystic Ruins, where Sonic and Tails would be.

Tikal felt the Island shake and fall from the sky. When it eventually reached the ocean, she fell to her hands and knees. She then burst into a flood of tears.

"Kn-Knuckles…I didn't mean it…come back please…" She whispered to herself, being the only one left on Angel Island. "I d-didn't mean it…I l-l-love y-y-you...c-c-come b-back p-p-please?…"

**Now (Station Square):**

Three years have passed, and Sonic and Amy have just become a couple. Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Rouge were shocked with the news. Everyone was living their own separate lives in Station Square. Tails became a mechanic-scientist. Rouge became an antiques expert at the Museum. Amy got a job as a fashion expert.

Shadow and Knuckles became personal bodyguards for the Mayor. Cream became a child carer. Sonic didn't have a job. He was known world over as a hero so he had an apartment for free.

Tikal, on the other hand, wasn't doing quite as well as the others. She was still upset at the argument she had with Knuckles which finished in him leaving and causing Angel Island to fall. She prayed every night for his return, but everyday to her was the same. She stood at the old ruins of the Altar, looking out to the ocean, expecting his return. But he never came.

Knuckles also had a similar problem. Every day he would wake up to protect the mayor. Then after five PM, he would return to his apartment where the miniscule Master Emerald and two of the Chaos Emeralds were held. He often thought about how Tikal was doing, sometimes with tears in his eyes. He couldn't quite understand his feelings for her. Was it Love? Or was it something else?

Then, a day came when it was Knuckles' birthday. Sonic and the others had planned a surprise birthday party for him. It was the third party he had, because no-one really knew much about him until he arrived at Station Square. Knuckles finished his routine job, and came back to his apartment. With it being a surprise party, he nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door. He then realised that Sonic and Shadow could Chaos Control anywhere at anytime, and that Shadow wasn't at work that day. He chased them out of the apartment and half-way across the city before the party could actually start.

After two hours of loud music, complaining neighbours and passed out psycho-drunk blue Hedgehogs, Knuckles walked out onto his balcony, looking up at the stars. Inside, Tails, Amy and Cream had noticed that he had disappeared, as Rouge and Shadow had just passed out their selves. They eventually found him on the balcony.

"Knuckles?" Amy asked the red Echidna.

"Huh? Oh hi guys." Knuckles replied quietly. "What brings you outside?"

"What are you doing outside Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked politely.

"I wish I knew." Knuckles said, dispirited. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" Amy asked. Tails, Cream and Amy could tell something was definitely wrong with Knuckles.

"I don't know…something's being missing ever since I left Angel Island." Knuckles replied slowly. He looked up at the stars again.

"It's Tikal isn't it?" Tails asked. Knuckles just looked at him, then looked down.

"I don't know." Knuckles replied. He raised one of his spiked fists and punched the wall. He left a crack in it.

"We know its Tikal, Knuckles." Amy said, taking a step towards the Echidna. "You don't have to lie to us. Just tell us what really happened on Angel Island."

"We promise we won't tell anyone." Cream said, with her polite voice.

"Yeah, you can trust us three." Tails added. Amy elbowed him in the ribcage because he was trying to get Knuckles to talk.

Knuckles looked at Cream, then Tails, then Amy. He sighed, and agreed.

"Amy, Tails, remember when Super Sonic defeated Chaos? After that week long vacation, when I got back to Angel Island, Tikal was there." Knuckles started.

"What happened?" Amy asked, as Knuckles sat down.

Knuckles stared at the ground. "We had an argument, I brought Sonic and you two into it by mistake." He said, with more tears streaming down his face. Tails and Amy looked at each other.

"So what happened after?" Cream asked politely again.

"She asked me if I would be better off leaving the Master Emerald unguarded so I could be with you guys." Knuckles answered the rabbit's question. "I told her I'll bring it with me so nothing could happen in my absence."

Amy stared at him, completely shocked. Tails and Cream stared between her and Knuckles.

"You left her all alone on the Island?" Amy asked. The Echidna merely nodded his head.

"I know I shouldn't have, but she said if I wanted to be with you guys, then I go. I did." Knuckles cried.

Amy walked to him and knelt in front of him. She picked up his right hand and held it in hers.

"Knuckles, go back to Angel Island." Amy said, looking down at the weeping Echidna. "Go see if she's OK."

He looked up at her. She smiled weakly, let go of his hand and stood up.

"We know you have feelings for her." Amy said. Knuckles looked up at her, his facial expression looking like he had just been used.

"Tell her how you feel." Tails said. "Tell her you're sorry. Look at Sonic and Amy, look how they pulled through." He added.

"Tails is right, Knuckles." Amy said. "It's never too late to make up with someone."

Knuckles stood up, and wiped his tears away. "You're right." He said weakly. "Thanks guys." He gave them a thumbs up, then jumped off the balcony and glided onto the street, before running off towards Angel Island.

"Oh no." Amy said, remembering Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and what was the party. "We got to clean this place up!"

**Angel Island:**

Tikal looked out towards the ocean from the Altar once again. Her clothes were fairly torn, dirtied and faded, her gold tiara was scratched, and her quills were messed. Her fur was dirty. Under her eyes were purple-nearly black semi-circles. She didn't get much sleep at nights.

Behind Tikal was a sort of hut which she had constructed herself. Inside the hut wasn't much, a bed, a small table, a few hunting weapons, but it kept her satisfied. Every day was the same for her: Wake up, hunt for food, return home, eat, then look out to the ocean in case Knuckles returned before going to sleep. She wondered if he was okay and how he was doing. Often she remembered the argument she had with Knuckles, and the end results. She cried heavily at those times.

"Knuckles…pl-please come b-back...I'm s-sorry…" She whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes again, as she remembered the argument once more. "I love y-you…c-c-c-come b-back please?" She finished in a high-pitched wail.

She knelt on the floor, crying for hours, until the sun started to set. She stood up at this point, and turned towards her hut. She entered it, set up a night-torch, and sat on her bed. She continued to cry, her hands over her eyes. After about two hours, she brought her eyes out from under her hands and looked at her hunting weapons. She walked across to them, and picked up the knife. She went back over to her bed, and stared at the knife. A few more tears came from her eyes.

"He isn't coming back." She whispered softly to herself. "I shouldn't wait anymore." She openly cried again. "Knuckles…" She said, as she rose her knife-free arm towards the knife.

Just then, a knock came at her door. She put the knife down onto the table, which luckily didn't touch her skin. She walked across to the door, tears still leaking from her eyes. She undid the wooden dead-bolt, and opened the door. She saw a tall, red coloured Echidna standing in front of her, a look of relief on his face.

"Kn-Knuckles?" Tikal squeaked, her eyes transfixed on the red Echidna. He looked down at her, his relieved look turning into a look of horror, as he noticed the difference between the current Tikal and the Tikal he left three years ago. He quickly brought himself back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, it's me Tikal." He said shakily.

Both stared at each other for minutes, before Tikal said anything.

"Come in." She said weakly.

Knuckles entered the torch-lit hut, and looked around the inside.

"Nice place." He commented, as he turned to the down-trodden female Echidna.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-You're h-h-here?" Tikal said weakly, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you'll n-n-n-never r-re-re-return!" She managed to say despite breaking into another high-pitched wail.

"I'm here now." Knuckles said, tears beginning to fall down his face. He walked over to her and had her sit down on the bed. He then proceeded to sit down beside her.

"W-wh-wh-wh-why did you return?" Tikal asked the male Echidna, as she just managed to see his face through all the tears.

He looked at her, despite having tears in his eyes, before answering.

"I realised something." He answered. She looked at him confused.

"Wh-what d-d-d-d-did y-you r-realise?" Tikal asked as weak as ever. Knuckles put a hand onto her knee.

"That I have feelings for you." Knuckles said slowly.

Tikal stared at him, the entire world around her disappearing until only he was left in her vision. "What did he mean?" She thought. She stared at him, because she couldn't see anything else.

She continued to stare at him, before eventually looking down at her feet. A silence took dominance in the room, and she looked back up at Knuckles. Tikal saw tears rolling down his face.

"Knuckles…what do you mean you have feelings for me?" She asked trying to keep her voice her normal as possible.

"I mean I…I think I love you." Knuckles said carefully and slowly. Tikal looked at him wide-eyed, with more tears welling from here eyes. She then looked at her feet.

"I guess…I love you too." She replied, before placing a hand on his. She brought her head close to his. Knuckles then put his other hand round her and slowly brought his head to hers. They locked in a kiss, which seemed to last all eternity for the two.

After a while, they brought their heads away from each other, Tikal's eyes full of tears whereas Knuckles' had relatively few. Both weakly smiled at each other.

"I'll never leave you again." Knuckles whispered.

"I'll never make you go again." Tikal replied in a whisper, keeping her smile.

Both moved in for another kiss. Afterwards, Knuckles took her hand into his and took her from the Island. She lived with him in Station Square after that.


	3. Cream's Feelings

**Meeting At The Sunset**

**Chapter 3: Cream's Feelings**

It has been three years since Super Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos. The ARK crisis had been resolved, Shadow survived his fall through the atmosphere and him, Cream and Rouge joined Sonic's team. Sonic and Amy and Knuckles and Tikal were couples.

Tikal had spent a week living at Knuckles' apartment, and was already getting on well with everyone. She was also getting used to the modern world, as she was one of the last remaining members of the tribe Chaos destroyed. She already became good friends with Amy, Cream and Rouge.

But things didn't seem so good for Cream, despite her job and good life. Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and now Tikal knew the real reason why Cream joined the group. That reason was Tails. Everyone could tell how she felt about him, except the kitsune himself. He couldn't even tell by the amount of times she visited him at his house.

A day came when Knuckles got the day off. Sonic and Knuckles had planned to visit Tails. They also told Cream that they'll be there to back her up if she wanted to Tails how she really felt. She agreed, reluctantly, because she would have preferred it if Amy, Rouge and Tikal were there.

**Tails' House:**

Sonic, Knuckles and Cream waited outside the Fox's house, having already pressed the door bell twenty times. After another five minutes of waiting, and another fifteen times of pressing the door bell, a slightly disgruntled Fox opened the door. His face lightened up slightly seeing his friends.

"Hey guys." Tails said.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said back.

Tails stood in the doorway for two minutes, before Knuckles said anything.

"Uh…Tails? Are you going to let us in or are we going to have to push you out of the way?" Knuckles asked mockingly.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry guys, come in!" Tails said quickly. "Sorry, daydreaming."

Sonic laughed. "Again." Cream merely blushed.

Tails led them to his underground lab, where he worked on all sorts of experiments, some involving the Chaos Emeralds.

Cream looked around the lab, as she had never been down there before. She noticed the Gold Chaos Emerald on the corner table furthest from the stairs. She wanted to go over and pick it up, but she didn't dare in case Tails was using it in an experiment. Eventually, Tails said something.

"Well, guys, as you can tell by the Chaos Emerald, I'm performing an experiment." Tails said, pointing into the corner with the golden gem in it. "I'm trying to see how much percentage of Chaos power it inputs to Sonic when he goes Super."

"That's cool." Sonic said, turning to the two-tailed fox.

"Can we go upstairs? It's a little uncomfortable down here." Cream asked as politely as possible.

Tails smiled. "Sure." He showed out the lab, before leaving it himself. Sonic, Knuckles and Cream went to sit in the lounge, as Tails made drinks for them. After a few minutes, the Kitsune walked through the door, with a tray carrying two coffees (for Sonic and Knuckles), a glass of lemonade (for himself) and a glass of orange juice (for Cream).

"So what brings you three here?" Tails asked his friends, intrigued by their visit.

"We came to see how you're doing." Knuckles said, before turning to Cream, who was lightly blushing, looking at her feet. Tails didn't notice.

"What else brings us to Station Square's best mechanic?" Sonic asked, giving his friend a thumbs-up.

Tails smiled, before taking a mouthful of his drink. He then looked at Cream, noticing her looking at her feet, her face red. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Sonic and Knuckles stared.

"Hey, Cream, you okay?" Tails asked the red-faced Rabbit.

Cream didn't know what to do. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind at once. "Why's he sitting so close?", "Why am I not answering him?" Her face then went redder.

"Cream? Are you alright?" Tails asked the Rabbit once again.

She suddenly burst into tears and ran out the house. The three stared after her. Tails looked confused, whereas Knuckles turned to Sonic. The blue Hedgehog merely grinned.

**Twinkle Park:**

Cream ran through Twinkle Park, before sitting under a tree. She was still crying from her sudden outburst at Tails' house. She sat there, for hours. She heard a voice singing happily in the distance, which gave her one of two guesses: Amy or Tikal. She sat up and looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Tikal passing through, wearing a similar dress to that of Amy's old ones.

Cream called her name about ten times before Tikal acknowledged the voice. She saw Cream and walked towards the Rabbit. After about two minutes, the Echidna reached Cream. Tikal gasped looking at Cream's eyes, which were red and puffy.

"Cream, what happened?" Tikal asked her friend as she gestured her to sit down.

"I was at Tails' house with Sonic and Knuckles." Cream began, tears falling from her eyes. Tikal knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked the Rabbit.

"Tails got us something to drink, then I don't know." Cream replied. "Tails sat next to me, and I just got scared, so I ran here."

"Does Tails know how you feel about him?" Tikal asked again.

"No…he doesn't." Cream said slowly, trying to stop crying.

Tikal sighed. "Sonic and Knuckles went with you to back you up?"

"Yeah." Cream cried.

"Listen Cream, there's only one way you can do this, and that's tell him on your own." Tikal said. "Look at Sonic and Knuckles, and how they pulled through for Amy and me. It took three years, but that doesn't matter. If you don't tell him, then he'll never know, will he?" Tikal finished.

Cream looked up at the orange Echidna, before smiling. "You're right Tikal." The young Rabbit stood up. "Thanks."

"Anything to help a friend." Tikal smiled, watching the rabbit run off towards Tails' house.

**Tails' House:**

Fifteen minutes after leaving Tikal at the park, Cream arrived back at Tails' house. This time he didn't take as long to answer the door. He opened it, and saw Cream exhausted.

"Sorry about earlier Tails." Cream said politely.

"It's no problem." Tails replied. "Come on in."

Cream entered the house, and was gestured to a seat in the lounge. As she entered, she noticed a sort of machine next to the underground lab door.

"Want anything to drink?" Tails asked.

"Just some lemonade please." Cream replied, being polite again. As soon as Tails got to the Kitchen, Cream went back into the hallway to look at the machine.

She began poking it, to see if it would activate. It didn't. After two minutes, Tails entered the lounge, he noticed that Cream wasn't there. He entered the placed the drinks on his coffee-table and entered the hallway. He saw her examining the machine.

"Cream! Get away from that!" Tails shouted.

Cream jumped in surprise, and accidentally knocked the machine whilst turning round to face Tails. The machine wobbled, then, unfortunately for Tails, fell through the open door of the lab. Tails rushed past Cream, who followed suite, scared.

Both came across the machine, which had activated itself in the lab. It charged through most of Tails' devices and experiments, before turning on the corner with the Chaos Emerald.

"Oh no. Please no." Tails muttered, loud enough for Cream to hear. But the machine didn't.

The machine ploughed through its way through some of the wreckage it had already created, and came into contact with machine next to the Chaos Emerald. A light shone, and before Tails had time to shout "Get out of here", an explosion occurred.

After all the smoke had cleared, Tails and Cream stood there covered in dust and soot. Both had blank expressions on their faces. Cream was the first to say anything.

"Tails, I'm so very sorry." She said as politely as she could.

"Get out." Tails breathed, his face turning angry. Cream stared at him.

"Tails?" Cream asked.

"GET OUT!" Tails screamed at the Rabbit. "I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Cream's eyes welled with tears. Surely he didn't mean it.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Tails screamed once more.

Cream didn't hesitate. She ran up the stairs and through the front door. She slammed it back into place. About fifty metres from the house, she looked back at the house. She saw the two-tailed Fox standing in the doorway, making some sort of waving gesture. She stared confused. The door was then shut. She continued to stare, before a very hard object hit her head. She looked at the ground, placing a hand on the area of impact. It was the Chaos Emerald. She picked it up, with even more tears welling from her eyes. She ran straight to her apart, her heart broken.

To Be Continued…


	4. In Death, Love is Strong

**Meeting At The Sunset**

**Chapter 4: In Death, Love is Strong**

Cream had been crying for five days straight now. She was in such a mess. Her fur was becoming untidy, her eyes had near-black semi-circles under them. She didn't care for her appearance or well-being. Amy, Tikal and Rouge were very concerned about her. They had never seen her like this, even with Tikal being the newest addition to the group.

Sonic and Amy turned up at Cream's house on the first week since the accident at the lab. It was obvious Tails had told them, and were angry at him for treating the poor Rabbit in such a way. Knuckles and Tikal turned on Tails in spite of his actions. Rouge found out when Amy told her, and in turn told Shadow about the Kitsune.

**Cream's House:**

"Please open the door." Amy knocked at the door, hoping Cream would answer it. "Cream, it's just me and Sonic. Please let us in."

"Go away!" came a muffled voice through the door.

Sonic took command of the situation.

"Cream!" he shouted through the door. "Open up! We just want to know how you are!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Cream screamed back, scaring Sonic and Amy.

"Cream, please let us in." Amy pleaded. "We're concerned about you."

Both the Hedgehogs stood at the door, hearing muffled scraping and dragging sounds. After about a minute, the door opened. What Sonic and Amy saw before them was sight they wouldn't forget easily. The cute and adorable Rabbit they knew had gone. Instead, there was a paled, red-eyed Rabbit, her clothes full of creases, with a few tears, large near-black semi-circles under her eyes, her left wrist had a few small cuts on it.

"Cream…" Amy started, breaking down into tears. Sonic took her into his arms.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Sonic asked the rabbit as Amy wept on his shoulder.

"Because, he hates me." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "He'll never know how I really feel about him."

"Cream…" Sonic sighed. "We're staying with you. You've got to let us help you."

"You're more than welcome to stay." Cream started. "Just you might want to look at the floor first."

Cream moved out of the doorway. The sight was terrible. Sonic stopped Amy from turning her head around to look herself. The floor had broken pieces of glass, various sharp items and torn clothing all over it, as well as turned over furniture and doors ripped of the hinges. There was also a small amounts of blood here and there.

Sonic held Amy's head in place, who was still not able to see the floor of the house. He eventually managed to pull his eyes away from the floor and look at Cream.

"Cream." Sonic started, still shocked at the sight. "We're not staying with you. You're staying at ours." With that, he had Amy and Cream at his apartment within two seconds of saying anything. He then disappeared, and within a minute, reappeared with the remaining items which weren't destroyed at the Rabbit's house and the Chaos Emerald which had hit her on the head. Cream glanced at it and broke into tears suddenly. Sonic and Amy looked at each other confused.

"Cream?" Amy said, who was back to normal now. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Chaos Emerald Tails threw at me back then!" She wailed.

Sonic walked across to Cream, and saw a small bruise on her head, just above the left eye.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." Sonic muttered.

"Sonic?" Amy asked her love. "What're you going to do?"

"Confront him." Sonic replied darkly. "Make him see the wrong of his ways from last week."

At that, he took off at full speed to Tails' house.

**Tails' House:**

Tails had just finished repairing his lab. He went back through to the Kitchen and poured himself a glass of lemonade. As he began to drink it, he heard a knock at the door. He put the glass down, and went to see who it was. He opened the door to see his best friend standing on the doorstep with a look beyond anger on his face.

"Hey Sonic." Tails began. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Sonic growled. He punched the Kitsune in the cheek, knocking him down. "You treating Cream the way you did!"

"She deserved it for destroying my lab!" Tails yelled up at the blue Hedgehog.

"No-one deserves to have "I hate you" shouted at them and then a Chaos Emerald hit them on the head!" Sonic roared, picking up the kitsune by the collar on his shirt.

"Good." Tails sneered. "I hope it hurt her."

Sonic lost control of himself. In one second, he had punched and kicked the two tailed Fox straight through into the Kitchen. What had his little friend become?

"YOU'RE LUCKY IT WASN'T PERMANENT!" Sonic roared at the top of his voice.

"WELL IT DAMN WELL SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" Tails shouted back, before getting served another punch to the face.

Sonic was beyond angry now. He picked up the Fox and threw him at the wall. The Fox fell to the floor in pain.

"NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER?" Sonic screamed. He turned his back on the Fox and began to walk out of the house.

As he got to the front door, Sonic felt something solid hit him in the back. He turned around to see Tails standing behind him.

"If you love Cream so much, why don't you go out her?" Tails sneered, launching a kick at the Hedgehog's stomach. Sonic fell onto his knees, winded.

He managed to block the majority of Tails' kicks, before standing up and tackling the Fox. The Fox laid there stunned. Sonic picked him up and threw him head first into the Kitchen cupboards. Sonic walked in and saw Tails looking at him, wide eyed and his head bleeding.

"Don't you understand?" Sonic asked the Fox. "It was an accident. Cream only wanted to tell you how she really felt about you. But you exploded on her. Now she won't stop crying, and it's all your fault. What kind of friend are you?" Sonic asked. "You should have seen and understood the reason behind her continuous visits."

Sonic made his way to the door, then turned to his once kind friend. "And if you think you can come to me, Amy, Knuckles, Cream or the others for forgiveness, you can forget it." He took off towards his own house, leaving a very weak, confused and upset Tails.

**Sonic's house:**

Sonic arrived at his place within a minute of leaving Tails' house. Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge and Shadow were there. As he opened the door, all eyes except Amy's and Cream's turned towards him. Amy was kneeling in front of a something small, crying. Rouge and Tikal also had tears coming from their eyes, whereas Knuckles and Shadow had very upset expressions. Sonic walked past the male Echidna and his dark counterpart. He proceeded to put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She turned her head around and looked up at him, tears rapidly welling from her eyes.

"She's gone Sonic!" Amy squeaked, launching herself onto him. He put his arms around her, and looked down at what Amy was kneeling in front of. Cream was laid there, her head face down. There were small puddles of blood under both her arms, one of which had a knife lying next to it. It hit Sonic as to what she had done. She had cut her wrists deeper than that from what he and Amy saw back at her house.

"She said she needed the bathroom!" Amy cried into his shoulders. "I came to check to see if she was okay and I found her here! What are we going to tell Vanilla?"

Sonic patted him girlfriend's head slowly, tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't believe Cream would do such a thing to herself. He looked at Shadow, who stayed silent. He then looked at Knuckles, who turned around and walked outside. Tikal followed him.

"Damn you Tails." Rouge said, as Amy continued to weep.

Shadow walked across to the telephone and dialled 911. About five minutes later, an ambulance turned up to take Cream away. Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Shadow walked outside following the paramedics and saw Knuckles holding Tikal in his arms, who was crying.

Sonic went and sat under one of the windows, tears still coming from his eyes. The six watched as the ambulance sped off. Amy walked over to the blue hedgehog and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Shadow brought out his green Chaos Emerald and disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control. Rouge then flew home.

The blue Hedgehog just stared at the ground before him, not taking any notice to anything around him, not even Amy. She wept into his shoulder. After five minutes, he kissed the pink Hedgehog lightly on her head and took her hand.

"Why Cream?" he thought to himself. "If you just allowed us help you…" He stopped the thought and broke down into tears.

Knuckles held his girlfriend in his arms, stroking her quills as she cried into his shoulders. He was also crying at loss of a friend.

After three hours since the ambulance left, Knuckles took Tikal home. Sonic and Amy managed to stand up and go back into their house. The first thing they did was clear up the dead Rabbit's blood. They refused to sleep that night.

Knuckles and Tikal arrived at their house. Tikal sat down on the couch and wept hard. Knuckles stared out of the window. He couldn't believe Cream did such a thing. He cursed Tails repeatedly. Both him and Tikal refused to sleep as well.

Rouge found a photo of Tails and Cream on it. She stared at it, with tears falling from her eyes to it. She then proceeded to cut the picture in half and ripped up Tails' side into pieces. She then walked across to her couch and stared at the half of the picture with Cream on it. She then broke down into tears, cursing Tails.

**Tails' house (At the time Shadow used Chaos Control):**

Shadow appeared in his apartment in a flash of light. He sat down on his bed, with no tears in is face. He couldn't think as to why Cream would kill herself. He then remembered what Rouge had said to him about Tails. He Chaos Controlled out of the apartment and appeared in front of Tails' house. He knocked on the door.

A grunt was heard on the other side of the door before it was opened. The two-tailed Fox looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Hi Shadow." Tails said.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Shadow asked darkly.

Tails looked at him. "If it's about Cream, then I-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE HAS JUST DONE?" Shadow exploded in the Kitsune's face. Tails looked at him with a scared expression. "She has just killed herself, because you were too blind to see how she felt about you, and you cared to much about your crappy machines and work."

Tails' face went angry. He launched a fist at the dark Hedgehog, who quickly dodged it. "No one ever says that to me. And Cream is never the type to commit suicide." The Fox replied.

Shadow stared at the Kitsune before pulling out the Chaos Emerald. He held it in his hand before it started glowing brightly. He rose his Emerald-free hand and used a blast of Chaos Spear.

Tails was thrown into the lounge by the blast. He sat up stunned, and saw Shadow standing above him. The Hedgehog's eyes had nothing but hatred in them.

"If you're going to anything, you'll not come near me or the others." Shadow said darkly. "That way we don't have to waste our time or energy on you."

With that, he Chaos Controlled out the house back to his own. Tails sat there, tears in his eyes. He finally saw what he had done wrong, and what it had cost him. He then remembered how he treated Cream the week before.

Walking into his lab, he pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald from under a kind of surgeon's table. He stared at it, and put it back in place. In his mind, he started to think of Cream.

He walked back up the stairs. "Could what Shadow have said be true?" He thought, as he couldn't stop thinking about her. He then remembered how she ran out the house when she visited with Sonic and Knuckles, how she always visited him when he least expected it.

Tails walked into his lounge, and picked up a picture of him and the others, except for Tikal. He stared at the part of the picture where Cream was, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He threw the picture onto the floor and threw his head into his hands.

"Cream…I'm so sorry." He breathed to himself, with tears welling from his eyes.

Then, a white light appeared in front of him. He looked up at it, confused. It had the faint outlines of jeans and trainers, a tank top and gloves. Tails quickly recognised the attire to be the same as that as Cream had worn the last time she saw him. He looked up at the head, and saw her face. It was no longer showing grief and sadness, but happiness and love.

"C-Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails." Cream said, looking down at him and smiling. "It is me."

"Is what Shadow said true?" Tails asked her, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Cream answered with a hint of sadness. "You were the one I loved, and I didn't want anything bad to happen. But it did, and I'm dead."

"Cream, I'm so sorry." He said, looking at his feet.

More tears escaped his eyes. Cream picked up his hands up with hers, despite her hands not being physical. Tails looked into her eyes.

"You're forgiven." She replied. "You can still bring me back though."

Tails looked at her, confused. The white rabbit smiled at him.

"At sunset, get me in contact with your Chaos Emerald." She said. "I'll come back to you then." She disappeared.

Tails looked at the clock on the wall. 5:43 PM. He had exactly one hour to get Cream's body from the hospital and resurrect her.

"For you Cream, anything." Tails said to himself.

He quickly ran to the hospital, and persuaded the doctors there to give him Cream's body, using a story that he had an autopsy machine which could examine the last brain waves and thoughts. Carrying the body all the way back home, Tails placed her on surgeons table. He brought out the Chaos Emerald. He then looked at the time. 6:42 PM.

"Just in time." Tails said to himself. He placed the Emerald on her Cream's chest and watched as time slowly became 6:43 PM.

He looked at Cream and the Chaos Emerald. The Emerald started to glow a bright red. He covered his eyes from the light. After a couple of minutes, the light died down. He lowered his arm and looked at Cream. He slowly approached the Rabbit.

Luckily, what Cream had said worked. She stirred, and began to open her eyes. She sat up and looked around the lab until she saw Tails.

"T-Tails?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Welcome back Cream." Tails said.

She slowly got off the table and looked at Tails, then her feet.

"Tails?" She asked.

"Yes Cream?" Tails answered, tears starting to take form in his eyes.

Cream ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I…I…" She started, but couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

She broke down in tears. Tails wrapped his arms around her. "I know." He said, guessing what she was going to say. "I love you too."

Cream's heart became lighter has she heard him say these words. She managed to look at his eyes. "You do?" She cried.

Tails smiled down at her, tears in his eyes. "I do."

She brought her head into his chest, still crying. He kissed the top of her head gently. She then looked up at his eyes and looked into them. He brought his head down onto hers to kiss her. They kissed for minutes, before breaking apart, smiling at each other.

**The Next Day:**

Cream and Tails had planned to visit Sonic and Amy, despite the fact they hated Tails and were upset at Cream's being dead.

They got to the house at midday. Tails told Cream it was best if she knocked on the door, as he stood next to it.

Inside, Sonic and Amy heard a knock at the door. Sonic proceeded to go and answer it. Amy continued to cry because of the previous day's events. She then heard Sonic call her.

"Amy! Come quick!" She heard him shout. "You won't believe it!"

Amy pulled herself off the couch and slowly made her way to the door. When she got there, she looked like she had seen a ghost, at least she thought she did.

She saw the Cream which wasn't a crying wreck. Everything about her had been restored, even the cuts in her wrists.

"Hi Amy, hi Sonic." Cream said politely to the Hedgehogs.

More tears welled out of Amy's eyes. She hugged the Rabbit tightly, crying heavily. It was several minutes before she pulled herself off Cream.

"Cream, how did you-?" Sonic asked the Rabbit, taking Amy's hand.

"My friend will explain." She said, before side stepping.

Sonic and Amy looked at her confused, then saw Tails appear before them. He was carrying the Chaos Emerald, which glowed red before them. Cream merely smiled.

"Tails…" Sonic said, looking at the two tailed Fox. He didn't know whether to be angry or sad.

"It's OK, Sonic." Tails said, raising his free hand so he could shake hands with the blue Hedgehog.

Sonic looked at the Fox, then shook his hand. He then let go and gave his friend a thumbs-up.

End of TailsCream.


	5. Christmas Wish

**Meeting At The Sunset**

**Chapter Five: Christmas Wish**

Three months had passed since Tails and Cream had started dating. Everyone was happy that Cream was resurrected. They were happy together, and Tails had slowly stopped making machines and performing experiments, except for the Chaos Energy experiment.

Rouge had left Station Square to live in Emerald Hills. She felt too cramped in a city so she thought the country-side would hold her needs. She visited her friends as often as possible. The groups replacement for her was a Hedgehog known as Tiara Boobowski. She only joined because of Sonic. But when she found him kissing Amy, her world died away. Then she met Shadow, and started falling in love with him.

It was nearly Christmas now. All apart from Shadow and Tiara were going to spend their Christmas with someone. Their Christmases were going to be lonely, and neither knew how hard it was going to be for the other.

**Tiara's apartment:**

Tiara had just got back from the mall. She locked her door and put down the baggage and her coat, next to the table in her small lounge-type room. It was snowing outside. Tiara walked over to and sat in the window, watching the snow fall rapidly. She thought of Shadow again, wondering how he was and what he was doing.

Eventually, Tiara got out of the window and made her way to the Kitchen so she could eat something. It was night-time. She pulled out some pizza from the fridge, and cooked that.

Twenty minutes later, she took the pizza out of the oven, and sat on her couch to eat it. When she got to the last bite, her phone started ringing. Hoping it was Shadow, she picked it up. It wasn't him, it was Amy.

"Hello?" Tiara asked into the receiver.

"Hey Tiara!" Amy's voice squeaked into the deep blue Hedgehog's ear.

"Oh hi Amy." Tiara replied dryly, her hopes dying.

"Me and Sonic are having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve." Amy said on the other side of the line. "Want to come?"

"Sure, yeah." Tiara replied. Her hopes started rekindling as she thought that Shadow was going.

"Great!" Amy squeaked again, louder than before. "Six-forty-five, mine and Sonic's place. See you then!"

The dead-tone was then heard in the receiver, which was quickly put down. Tiara looked at her calendar. The date was December 22. Only two days until the party.

**Christmas Eve:**

The previous day went by quickly for Tiara, as she couldn't stop thinking about Shadow and the party later that day. She opened her cupboard, and decided to look for something to wear. After searching through her clothes, she found a set of pinkish jeans and a blue t-shirt to match. She then picked out some white trainers and a whitish jacket.

She went back to her lounge and started flicking through the TV channels. She eventually stopped when nothing was on. She looked at the time: 5:53 PM. Knowing it took half an hour to get to from her place to Sonic and Amy's place, she immediately jumped off the couch and went to get ready for the party.

**Sonic and Amy's place:**

Tiara eventually arrived at Sonic and Amy's place. She was wearing the clothes she chose to go in, even though she had a large fur coat covering her torso. Knuckles, Tikal, Tails and Cream were already there. She proceeded to the door. She was welcomed in by Amy, who was happy to see her.

"Hey Tiara!" Amy's voice squeaked at the door.

"Hey Amy." Tiara said, staying calm unlike the pink Hedgehog.

Tiara took her coat off and hung it on the hook, before joining the other guests, who welcomed her as well. Five minutes after her arrival, another knock came at the door. Tiara shot her head straight towards the front door, hoping it was Shadow.

"Rouge!" Amy's voice squeaked loudly, as the bat entered the house. Tiara turned around again and slumped on the couch.

"Do you know how heavy it's snowing it out there?" Rouge asked her friend.

She was right. Everyone looked out the window and saw snow reflecting in the street lights as it fell. Tiara suddenly started thinking about walking through it, holding onto Shadow's arm. Her eyes closed and she sank onto the seat, smiling.

The time eventually got around 7:15 PM. There was still no sign of Shadow, even though everyone (eventually) knew he was coming. Sonic entered the room carrying a tray of mince pies, his Christmas speciality. He was nearly at the table when a flash of green light appeared. Shadow then appeared through it, landing on the tray, leaving a very angry Sonic. The others merely laughed. Until he death-glared them.

The gang eventually had some snacks and drinks. Amy was in such a hyperactive mood because of the party, so she decided to get a game out.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" She asked cheerfully. The boys threw their faces into their hands groaning, making the girls laugh. It eventually came to a five-four win, as the boys just didn't want to play.

Everybody sat on the floor in a circle. Tiara was more than happy when Shadow sat down next to her. She couldn't stop blushing. Five minutes had passed, and the boys hid their heads in their hands. This didn't prevent Amy from spinning he bottle though. The first animal it landed on was Shadow, much to his annoyance. Shadow then spun the bottle. The group watched carefully as it slowed down, before it landed on Tiara. She squeaked in joy, which confused the others. Giving into the rules, Shadow allowed her to kiss him. But she did more than that. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. After the two broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Shadow." Tiara whispered in his ear.

Shadow sat there confused. She loved him? He looked at the others, who were just confused at why she was still holding onto him. He proceeded to put his arms around her. Just as he did, she stood up, ran to her coat, and ran out of the door. Everyone just stared at each other, confused by what had just happened. Shadow then just said goodbye before Chaos Controlling out the house. It was five minutes, then Cream said something.

"Do you think Tiara loves Shadow?" She asked with her usual polite voice, taking Tails' hand.

Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe Cream." Amy said, before packing away the game.

**Tiara's apartment:**

Tiara unlocked the door and ran inside, slamming the door upon entry. Tears were in her eyes. She loved Shadow, but did he love her back? She sat on her bed, holding her pillow tight against her chest, tears leaking into it. She didn't know what to do. She just became confused in her thoughts as they all started to maker her think of the game and Shadow.

Outside, a burst of green light appeared, revealing Shadow. He landed on the floor with a small thud. Looking around, he tried to see which door Tiara's was. After looking up and down the hall for 2 minutes, he came across a sign saying "Tiara Boobowski's place. No entrance with permission." He knew he had found it. He raised a hand to knock on the door.

Inside, Tiara jumped at the sound of the door knocking. She quickly looked at time, reading 10:56 PM. She had been crying for about an hour. She picked herself up and made her way to the door. After scrambling with the locks, she eventually opened the door to see Shadow standing on the other side.

"Sh-Shadow?" The female blue Hedgehog asked, looking up at him.

"You left before I got the chance to say anything." Shadow said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Sorry." Tiara smiled, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Come in."

Shadow entered the apartment. Tiara shut the door, then turned to the black Hedgehog.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"No, no." Shadow replied, sitting on the couch.

Tiara walked over and sat on the couch, but not close to him. She looked at him, then just immediately burst into more tears. Shadow looked at her surprised and moved closer to her.

"Tiara?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

"I've wanted to tell you." She replied, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"I love you." Tiara replied, looking into his eyes. "I want you so much, but I'm just scared that you don't want me." She said, before breaking down into more tears.

Shadow sat there, surprised at what she said. All the time that they had known one another, he had secretly loved her himself, but was just too afraid to admit it. Now she had done, was he ready? He took her hands into his and kneeled in front of her.

"Well, I've felt the same, since the day we met." Shadow said, looking up into her eyes. "I didn't know if you felt the same way until you told me at the party, that's when I decided to tell you, but you ran off."

Tiara looked down to him. He opened his mouth once again.

"I love you too Tiara." He said, still looking into her eyes.

She smiled down at him, then slowly brought her lips to his. Both kissed for minutes, before separating. Tiara then hugged Shadow, allowing him to actually put his arms around her this time. When they broke apart, they gasped at the time. 11:54 PM.

"Well, Christmas in just a few minutes." Shadow said, smiling at her.

"Yeah." Tiara replied. "Happy Christmas Shadow." She said, before kissing him again.

"Happy Christmas Tiara." He said, when their lips separated once again.


	6. In Death, Love Is Strong Director's Cut

Author's Note: This was how Chapter four was originally planned. But, seeing as to how it wouldn't tie in with the use of both Cream and Tails in Chapter five, it was revised strongly. That also meant that Chapter five would never have existed. So, here's the original chapter. Enjoy. Don't cry.

I don't own any SEGA character either. Though with my new sprite sheet, it might just be considered by the person I showed it to, I own a forgotten character.

**Meeting At The Sunset**

**Chapter Four: In Death, Love Is Strong Director's Cut**

Cream had been crying for five days straight now. She was in such a mess. Her fur was becoming untidy, her eyes had near-black semi-circles under them. She didn't care for her appearance or well-being. Amy, Tikal and Rouge were very concerned about her. They had never seen her like this, even with Tikal being the newest addition to the group.

Sonic and Amy turned up at Cream's house on the first week since the accident at the lab. It was obvious Tails had told them, and were angry at him for treating the poor Rabbit in such a way. Knuckles and Tikal turned on Tails in spite of his actions. Rouge found out when Amy told her, and in turn told Shadow about the Kitsune.

**Cream's House:**

"Please open the door." Amy knocked at the door, hoping Cream would answer it. "Cream, it's just me and Sonic. Please let us in."

"Go away!" came a muffled voice through the door.

Sonic took command of the situation.

"Cream!" he shouted through the door. "Open up! We just want to know how you are!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Cream screamed back, scaring Sonic and Amy.

"Cream, please let us in." Amy pleaded. "We're concerned about you."

Both the Hedgehogs stood at the door, hearing muffled scraping and dragging sounds. After about a minute, the door opened. What Sonic and Amy saw before them was sight they wouldn't forget easily. The cute and adorable Rabbit they knew had gone. Instead, there was a paled, red-eyed Rabbit, her clothes full of creases, with a few tears, large near-black semi-circles under her eyes, her left wrist had a few small cuts on it.

"Cream…" Amy started, breaking down into tears. Sonic took her into his arms.

"How could you do this to yourself?" Sonic asked the rabbit as Amy wept on his shoulder.

"Because, he hates me." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "He'll never know how I really feel about him."

"Cream…" Sonic sighed. "We're staying with you. You've got to let us help you."

"You're more than welcome to stay." Cream started. "Just you might want to look at the floor first."

Cream moved out of the doorway. The sight was terrible. Sonic stopped Amy from turning her head around to look herself. The floor had broken pieces of glass, various sharp items and torn clothing all over it, as well as turned over furniture and doors ripped of the hinges. There was also a small amounts of blood here and there.

Sonic held Amy's head in place, who was still not able to see the floor of the house. He eventually managed to pull his eyes away from the floor and look at Cream.

"Cream." Sonic started, still shocked at the sight. "We're not staying with you. You're staying at ours." With that, he had Amy and Cream at his apartment within two seconds of saying anything. He then disappeared, and within a minute, reappeared with the remaining items which weren't destroyed at the Rabbit's house and the Chaos Emerald which had hit her on the head. Cream glanced at it and broke into tears suddenly. Sonic and Amy looked at each other confused.

"Cream?" Amy said, who was back to normal now. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Chaos Emerald Tails threw at me back then!" She wailed.

Sonic walked across to Cream, and saw a small bruise on her head, just above the left eye.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." Sonic muttered.

"Sonic?" Amy asked her love. "What're you going to do?"

"Confront him." Sonic replied darkly. "Make him see the wrong of his ways from last week."

At that, he took off at full speed to Tails' house.

**Tails' House:**

Tails had just finished repairing his lab. He went back through to the Kitchen and poured himself a glass of lemonade. As he began to drink it, he heard a knock at the door. He put the glass down, and went to see who it was. He opened the door to see his best friend standing on the doorstep with a look beyond anger on his face.

"Hey Sonic." Tails began. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Sonic growled. He punched the Kitsune in the cheek, knocking him down. "You treating Cream the way you did!"

"She deserved it for destroying my lab!" Tails yelled up at the blue Hedgehog.

"No-one deserves to have "I hate you" shouted at them and then a Chaos Emerald hit them on the head!" Sonic roared, picking up the kitsune by the collar on his shirt.

"Good." Tails sneered. "I hope it hurt her."

Sonic lost control of himself. In one second, he had punched and kicked the two tailed Fox straight through into the Kitchen. What had his little friend become?

"YOU'RE LUCKY IT WASN'T PERMANENT!" Sonic roared at the top of his voice.

"WELL IT DAMN WELL SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" Tails shouted back, before getting served another punch to the face.

Sonic was beyond angry now. He picked up the Fox and threw him at the wall. The Fox fell to the floor in pain.

"NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER?" Sonic screamed. He turned his back on the Fox and began to walk out of the house.

As he got to the front door, Sonic felt something solid hit him in the back. He turned around to see Tails standing behind him.

"If you love Cream so much, why don't you go out her?" Tails sneered, launching a kick at the Hedgehog's stomach. Sonic fell onto his knees, winded.

He managed to block the majority of Tails' kicks, before standing up and tackling the Fox. The Fox laid there stunned. Sonic picked him up and threw him head first into the Kitchen cupboards. Sonic walked in and saw Tails looking at him, wide eyed and his head bleeding.

"Don't you understand?" Sonic asked the Fox. "It was an accident. Cream only wanted to tell you how she really felt about you. But you exploded on her. Now she won't stop crying, and it's all your fault. What kind of friend are you?" Sonic asked. "You should have seen and understood the reason behind her continuous visits."

Sonic made his way to the door, then turned to his once kind friend. "And if you think you can come to me, Amy, Knuckles, Cream or the others for forgiveness, you can forget it." He took off towards his own house, leaving a very weak, confused and upset Tails.

**Sonic's house:**

Sonic arrived at his place within a minute of leaving Tails' house. Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge and Shadow were there. As he opened the door, all eyes except Amy's and Cream's turned towards him. Amy was kneeling in front of a something small, crying. Rouge and Tikal also had tears coming from their eyes, whereas Knuckles and Shadow had very upset expressions. Sonic walked past the male Echidna and his dark counterpart. He proceeded to put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She turned her head around and looked up at him, tears rapidly welling from her eyes.

"She's gone Sonic!" Amy squeaked, launching herself onto him. He put his arms around her, and looked down at what Amy was kneeling in front of. Cream was laid there, her head face down. There were small puddles of blood under both her arms, one of which had a knife lying next to it. It hit Sonic as to what she had done. She had cut her wrists deeper than that from what he and Amy saw back at her house.

"She said she needed the bathroom!" Amy cried into his shoulders. "I came to check to see if she was okay and I found her here! What are we going to tell Vanilla?"

Sonic patted him girlfriend's head slowly, tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't believe Cream would do such a thing to herself. He looked at Shadow, who stayed silent. He then looked at Knuckles, who turned around and walked outside. Tikal followed him.

"Damn you Tails." Rouge said, as Amy continued to weep.

Shadow walked across to the telephone and dialled 911. About five minutes later, an ambulance turned up to take Cream away. Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Shadow walked outside following the paramedics and saw Knuckles holding Tikal in his arms, who was crying.

Sonic went and sat under one of the windows, tears still coming from his eyes. The six watched as the ambulance sped off. Amy walked over to the blue hedgehog and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Shadow brought out his green Chaos Emerald and disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control. Rouge then flew home.

The blue Hedgehog just stared at the ground before him, not taking any notice to anything around him, not even Amy. She wept into his shoulder. After five minutes, he kissed the pink Hedgehog lightly on her head and took her hand.

"Why Cream?" he thought to himself. "If you just allowed us help you…" He stopped the thought and broke down into tears.

Knuckles held his girlfriend in his arms, stroking her quills as she cried into his shoulders. He was also crying at loss of a friend.

After three hours since the ambulance left, Knuckles took Tikal home. Sonic and Amy managed to stand up and go back into their house. The first thing they did was clear up the dead Rabbit's blood. They refused to sleep that night.

Knuckles and Tikal arrived at their house. Tikal sat down on the couch and wept hard. Knuckles stared out of the window. He couldn't believe Cream did such a thing. He cursed Tails repeatedly. Both him and Tikal refused to sleep as well.

Rouge found a photo of Tails and Cream on it. She stared at it, with tears falling from her eyes to it. She then proceeded to cut the picture in half and ripped up Tails' side into pieces. She then walked across to her couch and stared at the half of the picture with Cream on it. She then broke down into tears, cursing Tails.

**Tails' house (At the time Shadow used Chaos Control):**

Shadow appeared in his apartment in a flash of light. He sat down on his bed, with no tears in is face. He couldn't think as to why Cream would kill herself. He then remembered what Rouge had said to him about Tails. He Chaos Controlled out of the apartment and appeared in front of Tails' house. He knocked on the door.

A grunt was heard on the other side of the door before it was opened. The two-tailed Fox looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Hi Shadow." Tails said.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Shadow asked darkly.

Tails looked at him. "If it's about Cream, then I-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE HAS JUST DONE?" Shadow exploded in the Kitsune's face. Tails looked at him with a scared expression. "She has just killed herself, because you were too blind to see how she felt about you, and you cared to much about your crappy machines and work."

Tails' face went angry. He launched a fist at the dark Hedgehog, who quickly dodged it. "No one ever says that to me. And Cream is never the type to commit suicide." The Fox replied.

Shadow stared at the Kitsune before pulling out the Chaos Emerald. He held it in his hand before it started glowing brightly. He rose his Emerald-free hand and used a blast of Chaos Spear.

Tails was thrown into the lounge by the blast. He sat up stunned, and saw Shadow standing above him. The Hedgehog's eyes had nothing but hatred in them.

"If you're going to anything, you'll not come near me or the others." Shadow said darkly. "That way we don't have to waste our time or energy on you."

With that, he Chaos Controlled out the house back to his own. Tails sat there, tears in his eyes. He finally saw what he had done wrong, and what it had cost him. He then remembered how he treated Cream the week before. But he refused to believe she was dead.

**Day of Cream's Funeral:**

Unfortunately for the Sonic gang, it was raining on the day of Cream's funeral. Amy was the worst, because she was the first one to see Cream dead. Vanilla was heart-broken at the fact she had lost her only daughter. No-one wanted to be there, but they knew that they had to pay their respects to their dead friend.

The minutes seemed to be years for the group, because none of them expected one of their members to die of suicide. They were still bitter about what Tails had done, and blamed him for everything.

After the funeral had finished, the group left the cemetery. Tails waited until everyone was out of sight before going to see if Shadow was telling the truth. He had watched the whole thing. After waiting for half an hour, he eventually got his chance and entered the cemetery. He eventually found what he was looking for. The grave stone read:

Cream Rabbit

Aged 15

Young and full of life, she was a good friend, and will remain in our hearts forever.

Tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't believe she killed herself because of him. He fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the ground. Someone who cared about him so much, loved him, and wanted to be with him, was gone, and he didn't know how she felt, because he was so distracted with his works.

Getting up a minute later, he paid his respects and ran from the cemetery to his house. He couldn't stop thinking about Cream, and her being dead. As soon as he got home, a new feeling came into his mind, a feeling he had never felt before. Love. Tails tried to dismiss it, but couldn't. She loved him, and was dead. He started giving into his new feeling, but knew that only one way would make it work out. And he didn't want to die either.

He replayed all the events that led to this day in his mind over and over. He then just threw himself onto the floor in tears, whacking the floor as hard as he could.

"Cream." He breathed to himself. "I'm so sorry."

He thought through the events once again, then came to a decision. He wasn't happy with it, but he knew that it'll get him Cream back. He started writing on some paper on his kitchen table. After that, he took out a knife from the drawer. He looked at it for several minutes. It was just becoming sunset outside. After moving the knife in front of his heart, he whispered one last word.

"Cream."

Tails didn't think twice of his actions. The knife was thrust deep into his torso, blood beginning to ooze from the wound he had created. His legs collapsed under his weight as he began to lose consciousness. Looking up at his ceiling, he made on last thought of Cream before passing away.

**A week later:**

Sonic passed by Tails' house on the way to Mystic Ruins. Noticing it, he decided to go and visit the Fox. Just when he got to the door, he remembered what the Kitsune had done to the group. He ignored this and knocked on the door. He waited for five minutes, but no answer came. Waiting five more minutes, he broke the door with a Sonic Wind attack and entered the house.

It was very quiet, even for Tails. Sonic looked around, before coming to the Kitchen. He gasped at the site. Tails sat there, his hands on his chest, blood stained into his clothes. Sonic started fearing the worst. When he moved the Foxes hands, he nearly threw up at the sight of the knife. All that could be seen was half off the handle.

He called an ambulance to the house immediately, despite knowing Tails was dead. When the paramedics took the young fox away, Sonic turned his attention to the piece of paper that was lying on the table. It read:

For whoever finds my dead body, I want you to know that nothing has been right for a while, and all of it my fault.

Sonic, if you've found this, I'm sorry about being arrogant and cocky to you. It was wrong. I take it all back.

Shadow, if you've found this, I'm sorry I made you angry.

Knuckles, Amy, Rouge or Tikal, if you've found this, I'm sorry for causing one of your friends to die. I hope you forgive me.

I hope that one day we will meet again.

Your friend,

Miles Prower.

Sonic stared at the note. Tears started leaking from his eyes. He knew deep down Tails didn't mean those things to Cream, but knew Tails was beyond anger when the lab was destroyed. He returned to his house in a flash. When Amy saw his grief-torn face, she couldn't help but ask him what was wrong. He didn't answer, and instead gave her the note he found. After she read it, he told her how he found Tails. Tears then came from her eyes. Sonic placed his arms around her as she broke down. He couldn't help but do the same.

Within a day, the note was shown to the rest of the group. They reacted the same way Amy did. It was going to be a long time before any of them were happy again.

**In another place:**

Tails opened his eyes. Was he dreaming? He then remembered that he drove a knife into his heart. Ignoring that thought, he looked around. The Sky was a deep blue. He then looked at what he was standing on. Clouds. Nothing but clouds for countless miles. He knew where he was. Before properly acknowledging his location, he heard a voice behind him.

"Tails?" The voice squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

He turned round to face the source of the voice. It was none other than Cream, who didn't look the slightest bit exhausted or upset, but happy.

"Cream!" He shouted happily, hugging the rabbit tightly.

When he finally let her go, he noticed more about her. She was wearing white robes, and glowing silver. He then looked at himself, and saw that he was the same.

"Tails?" Cream asked, distracting him. "Why are you here?"

"I came," He started, feeling embarrassed. He finally managed to finish it. "I came, because I knew how much you meant to me."

Cream stared at him. He hadn't just said what she thought he said. Before she could respond, he took her hand and held it in his.

"I realised how much you loved me, and how I always treated you wrong." Tails said. "I'm not that stupid anymore. I love you too Cream." He finished.

Cream stared at him, platinum coloured tears starting to fall down her face. She felt weak with happiness. Tails wiped her tears away and hugged her. She then moved her head in front of his and pressed her lips lightly against his.

She had died because someone she loved broke her apart. He had died because he realised his feelings for her and his guilt. Both met at the place where love is eternal, and can never be broken.

End.


End file.
